


Neighbors

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [42]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jim is a nerd in disguise, Modern AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A Prompt Ficlet Where Reader is greatly annoyed at her noisy neighbor and leaves him an exasperated note, thinking he’s a thoughtless jerk. Jim in person turns out to be the opposite of what she thought.





	Neighbors

Prompt: I was deliriously tired last weekend and thought it was you making all that noise so I wrote you a rude note stating that you can’t get away with being noisy just because you’re super hot

You covered your head with a pillow, grinding your teeth in annoyance at the loud sounds coming from your neighbor in the next apartment. If he didn’t quit his late night jam sessions, you were gonna file a complaint with the building superintendent and read him the riot act. Two AM was utterly ridiculous to be playing rock star wannabe and you weren’t going to stand it anymore.

He’d moved in three months ago and so far, you’d only encountered Jim Kirk four times. Your impression of him was the typical flirty, full of himself pretty boy. (Make that downright HOT pretty boy). He’d been helpful when you needed a pair of arms to move a piece of furniture, but you figured there wasn’t much upstairs, so to speak.

As the sounds continued, you got out of bed, fumbled for your glasses, and went in search of a piece of paper. You were very tired and very annoyed which led to the following note:

 _Hey, Kirk,_  
_You do know most people like to sleep at night, don’t you? It’s 2 in the morning and you’re still blasting your guitar and it’s keeping me awake. Being super hot and having big blue puppy dog eyes doesn’t give you the right to disturb people’s attempts at rest! I don’t want to have to file a complaint, but I will if you don’t tone it down._  
_Most emphatically,_  
_Y/N Y/L/N, your very tired neighbor._

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you tiptoed out into the hall, checking to see if the coast was clear, and slid the paper under Kirk’s door.

There, now he’d be sure to at least investigate it and maybe get a clue! Satisfied with yourself, you went back to bed, hoping it wouldn’t backfire horribly. Sure enough, the sounds ceased about five minutes later and you were able to fall asleep.

You returned home from work the next day to an unexpected sight: a glorious bouquet of pink and purple flowers sitting on your kitchen table. It was ridiculously large and attention grabbing and there was an envelope propped up against it. It wasn’t your birthday, and you didn’t have a significant other, so you were confused and a little suspicious. Holding the envelope up to the light, it didn’t appear to have any strange or dangerous contents, so you slowly slit it open. A very expensive feeling piece of stationary was revealed, covered with sprawling guy handwriting.

  


_Dear neighbor Y/N,_  
_I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior last night. I admit when I’m writing music, I tend to lose track of time, but you’re right, 2 am was inexcusable. Please accept my apology and feel free to pound on the wall if it happens again (not that I’m not going to try to avoid such an occurrence)._  
_Your deeply repentant neighbor,_  
_Jim Kirk_  
_P. S. When it comes to being super hot, I don’t have a thing on you._

Well, that was quite the apology, but the Post script had reminded you of what you wrote and you wanted to die of embarrassment.

“That’s what I get for writing something when I’m too tired to think!” You groaned, wondering what Jim had thought. He didn’t seem to be offended, judging by the polite, remorseful tone in the letter and the size of the accompanying bouquet.

You couldn’t help but admire the flowers, though. They were stunning and you took quite a few photos, sending one to your best friend with the teasing caption, “I’ve got a secret admirer!”

The response was immediate: “GURLLL! He must really be Into you. You have any guesses?”

“Maybe,” you replied coyly. “I’ll get back to you when I’ve confirmed or denied.”

You enjoyed the newfound peace at night even as you struggled to reconcile your early impressions of Kirk with the classy gesture and note. He clearly had an actual grasp of grammar and spelling and the stationary he’d written it on suggested he valued old fashioned communication.

You’d only seen him on Saturdays, so you realized the jock impression was probably just his laid back weekend mode. Who knew what his actual day job was?

As it turned out, you weren’t left in the dark for very long. The flowers were still gracing your table in all their vibrant glory when you encountered Kirk in the parking lot after work.

He was wearing what looked to be a sweater vest over a blue shirt, dark slacks, and dark-framed glasses. Catching you staring, he waved and smiled, changing course to walk beside you.

“Hi, neighbor! I trust you’ve been getting better rest?”

“Yes, I have,” you managed, Brain whirling at how he even made the full on nerd look so attractive. The glasses alone…..

“Thank you for being considerate,” you told him, heat flooding your cheeks. “The flowers are gorgeous by the way. Just getting off work?”

“Yeah. Yeah. You too?”

“Yep. I normally don’t get home til 6, but they sent us home right at closing today.”

(You decided you really had a thing for the hot professor look and hoped he’d keep the conversation going.)

“How fortunate,” Jim said. “I’ve been hoping to run into you again. Where do you work?”

“I’m a bank teller. You?”

“Teach English at a private school.”

“Makes sense with that outfit,” you observed, then added in a teasing tone, “So my earlier impressions of you as a muscled jock type rock star wannabe that thinks he’s God’s gift to women were incorrect?”

“‘Fraid So,” Jim said with a sheepish grin. “Though I do like to write music in my spare time. Sorry again for the disturbance, by the way.”

“Thanks for being nice and laying off the noise,” you told him. “A lot of people would have just ignored it. I admit, I could have worded that note a lot better.”

Jim suddenly grinned as you climbed the stairs to your floor.

“Yeah, about that, the compliments really softened the blow, so to speak. You really like my eyes?”

“Who wouldn’t?” You replied lightly, trying not to encourage him. “They’re kind of distinctive. I bet you’ve used them to get out of trouble a lot, growing up.”

“And Into it,” he admitted. “You know, I’m more than willing to pay more penance for my sins, like buying you dinner sometime.”

“Smooth, Kirk, real smooth,” you said, one eyebrow raising even as your pulse quickened at his offer. “But since you’ve proven you’re not a jerk and greatly intrigued me, I’ll probably take you up on that.”

Jim’s smile was a thing of beauty as you reached your doors and you felt extremely hopeful at the prospect of getting to know him better.


End file.
